Ep. 20: First Opening Of The Gorma Palace
First Opening Of The Gorma Palace is the twentieth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This episode introduces the Gorma Palace headquarters of the Gorma Tribe and the leader of the Gorma Tribe: Gorma Emperor XV. Synopsis As Akomaru continues to seed mistrust in Kou's relations with his mother, Shadam tries to prove his continued necessity in leading the forces to the Gorma emperor. Plot As Kou remains depressed in a park with the other Dairanger, Ryo tries to cheer him up in wanting to save Kasumi; but the boy states even doing that won't make her mother happy. Kou contemplates his mother is like hers in not coming back to him despite being alive; Shoji wonders if he believes in Kasumi and if he loves her; Kou claimed he did but doesn't know anymore, making Shoji call him a fool and that his depression would make Kou's mother weep; but Kou wonders if he has a right to say that as he runs off, Master Kaku spying on the whole conversation. Elsewhere, the Gorma Triumvirate approach an inverted pyramid as it rises from the ground surrounded by the strange Gorma spheres. Within, a bunch of strange people stand about as the Triumvirate stand before General Tenpou and Akomaru; the general telling them that he commanded the trio to defer their plans in favor of Akomaru's. Shadam claims the empire left dealing with the plans to the Triumvirate but Tenpou silences them and claims the trio don't know their place. Shadam shows scorn as Tenpou criticizes their unhappy position and the issues of calling a fool a fool; Shadam prepares to pull his sword but doesn't as the general announces that he can't due to being at the foot of the Great Lord Gorma and that Shadam's temper is a sign of his foolishness. Shadam criticizes Tenpou and prepares to throw a knife at him but a gong plays as one of the orbs flies within temple; a messenger appears stating that Gorma XV has reached a final decision, forcing both Tenpou and Shadam to place masks over their face and stand before two separate podiums as they rise into the sky. They ultimately stand before a strange cloaked being, who has the orb enter into the eye under his hood as he awakens, the man being Gorma XV. Playing with a pinwheel as he awakens, the emperor leans down and throws the pinwheel towards Tenpou, who sounds excited by his decision that it's entrusted to him. Tenpou rubs it in to Shadam, but the Colonel laughs as he raises a crystal ball for the emperor to witness; applying You into it, he states it's in the Orb of Prophecy, revealing the Mythical Qi Beasts and a new, sixth one in silhouette. The silhouette is revealed to be a sixth Mythical Qi Beast which will soon arise and that it must be stopped at all costs which Shadam desires to handle at all costs. The emperor rises up and approaches the duo; staring at Shadam, he takes his pinwheel and gives it to the Colonel before telling him to do a good job; he then asks Tenpou while he's still there making the General angry at the Colonel. Kou stares at a duck pond as Kaku approaches him, stating he found him as the sixth warrior and he can't hide his Qi; making Byakko realize he couldn't hide this as the master introduces himself to the sword as it states it continues to want to be discreet with a bigger problem at hand: the sixth Mythical Qi Beast, alarming the Dairanger leader. At a shrine, the Gorma Triumvirate celebrate Shadam regaining control of the Gorma mission as he's struck by a needle thrown by Akomaru accompanied by his two Ladies, who states he will finish what he started and won't be stopped by his father before leaving, making the Gorma general angry. Kou returns to see Kasumi again but is approached with mail from a postman, stating that if he wants to save Kasumi, he must go to a warehouse in Yokohama. Sneaking his way through until he reaches the warehouse, Kou makes a slow approach as he sees a bound Kasumi inside; he goes inside to untie her as she embraces him, but he states they have to escape as they run to escape the warehouse. The two run until they see Kasumi's mother standing there; yet approaching, the mother states she's come to say goodbye and cannot live with her daughter any longer. Kou wonders if she's lying but the mother says she isn't; she states she would have cared to stay if she loved Kasumi but since she doesn't, this is where they stand; likewise saying this is the same that Kou's mother is. Kasumi tries to stop her mother's departure but she throws her daughter to the ground, making Kou protect her as she drives off and makes Kou even angrier and making his tiger tattoo glow and making him recall Akomaru's words about the power of Gorma that will awaken with his anger. Kou tries to hide the tattoo as he realizes that his mother is just like Kasumi's, making the power within it dissipate as he confirms that his mother hates him and that's why she left him. As he curses his mother, he remembers Shoji's words about his mother and sees a vision of his own mother abandoning him, making Kou realize the happy, good memories of his mother and reawakening the Qi within him. Kou then turns to Kasumi and states his mother isn't the same as hers. However as Shoji confirms this, the other Dairanger appear with Kasumi's mother, revealing this is a part of Gorma's deception plan before she steps on Shoji's foot and escapes, revealing herself to be Lady Necklace! The Dairanger transform to fight the Gorma Minion as Kou decides to run with Kasumi to escape. Kou claims that the Gorma Minion disguised as her mother, but Kasumi starts laughing, stating that she thought she had succeeded in bringing out his hatred but is disappointed; Kou is confused as she reveals herself to be Akomaru, shocking the boy as the Gorma asks how it felt to hold his hand as he continues to laugh at how he played him. Kou claims he won't forgive Akomaru as he punches him before running to beat him up further before Kou is grabbed and thrown down by Lady Ring telling her ward to escape while criticizing Kou for laying a hand on him, Kou transforms into Kibaranger and leaps over Lady Ring before slashing her multiple times before pursuing Akomaru, yelling at him for playing him and that he isn't going to get away with this. Lady Ring rushes to the boys but Shadam tells her to get out of the way and blasting both of them to the ground; the Gorma minion grabs him as Akomaru asks if his father saw what he did but only gets more scorn as Lady Ring escorts him away. Kibaranger tries to fight Shadam but he fires more You knocking the Dairanger around before Kou kicks him and performs the Scattered Echo maneuver, releasing the Yamabuki Police Squad deafening Shadam's ears into pain and claiming he will have his revenge before escaping. Meanwhile, Lady Necklace is surrounded by the Big Wheel Blades as she's hit by the Dairanger attack, forcing her to grow. The Dairanger follow by summoning Dairen'Oh and fighting Lady Necklace, smashing her in the face before unleashing his Great King Sword. Lady Necklace charges towards the giant but is knocked around easily before dropping her sword and falling to Dairen'Oh's Great Storm and Stress calling out to Akomaru. At the waterfront, Kou continues to feel upset after all that happened yet still remembers his noble mother. Yet elsewhere, a crack suddenly opens as the Sixth Mythical Qi Beast begins to emerge... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kasumi: Notes *'Viewership': 5.8% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *Like Episode 16, this episode uses a clip from the ''Dairanger'' movie, the clip of the three Gouma generals walking toward camera near the beginning (In this episode, they were walking towards the Gouma palace. In the movie, they were walking towards the Duke of Cards). DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa